The present invention relates to a method and device for manufacturing the covers of a book or similar. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and device, which are operated mainly manually when gluing cover boards in a precisely specified position on a base material for use in a later stage for attaching the interior of a book or similar between the covers manufactured in this manner.
Manufacturing the covers of a book as handwork is relatively slow and expensive work that demands precision. Usually, it is performed by spreading glue on top of the sheet that will be the surface material of the cover, placing the sheet on a table surface with the glued side upwards, and setting the three cardboard or similar pieces forming the cover in place on the glued surface, then pressing them onto the surface to ensure the gluing and folding the parts of the sheet, which remain outside the cardboard pieces, over the edges onto the inside cover of the book then gluing them onto it. As stated, the work demands precision and care in many ways, as a relatively small error in positioning will be enough to make the cover useless.
Finnish patent 107597 discloses a method and device, with the aid of which some of the drawbacks affecting the prior art are eliminated. In it, positioning takes place by setting the covers in certain holders more or less in a vertical position and then turning the holder construction to a horizontal position against a glue-surfaced cover film.
The said construction is a sensible way to achieve an end result of good quality, but it has the drawbacks of the complexity and expense of the structures.